New Horizons
by tardislover504
Summary: Beatrice Prior's family was killed when she was eight, and she was adopted by a new family. This new family abused her for several years until she is saved. She now has to learn how to live in the normal world while battling her demons. Can she find anyone who can help her fight them off? Warning, story contains graphic parts.
1. Chapter 1

**New Horizons**

I do not own the Divergent books, or the products mentioned.

**Chapter One**

I am awaked from my restless slumber with the ear-splitting sound of old hinges creaking. My blood runs cold and my body stiffens. The dull thud of foot steps coming closer cause my heart beat to quicken. I silently hope that they won't realize that I am awake and leave the dusty aired room without bothering with me. My hopes are quickly crushed, the torn up blanket is ripped from my body. My skin prickles with goose bumps as it is exposed to the freezing air. Instinctively I curl my body into a ball fearing what will happen to me. The skin on my back starts to burn as the resounding crack is heard throughout the empty space. Tears begin to gather in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall because I know that's what they like to see. My body is jerked up, my dull eyes meet those of the man who has torchered me, "Listen to me you little bitch. Today we have people coming over and you need to make sure that you are not heard. We wouldn't want anyone to take you from us, now would we?" Sickly stale breath mixed with alcohol is breathed onto my face, I don't respond. A hand hits my face, "Answer me! You worthless piece of shit!" With the sting of the hit still felt in my cheek I nod my head. I'm thrown back down on to the hard ground as he goes to the corner of the room to retrieve a bucket from the corner. "You are the most ungrateful child I have ever met, I give you a place to stay and food to eat. I even clean out your bathroom for you!," He swings the bucket that is grasped firmly in his hand, "And all you do is sit there and complain about it!" He stomps to the door and slams it shut, the click of the gears tell me that it's locked.

I sit on the dirty floor and breathe a sigh of relief. Usually the beating are much harsher, he must be in a good mood today. My sickly thin body is racked with shivers as the wind howls outside. I have no idea what day it is or how long I've been up here, all I know is that the people who 'care' for me are monsters. When I was eight years old my family was killed, somehow I was the only one to live. I was put up for adoption because none fo my other relatives could take me in. A man and woman with what seemed like friendly smiles on their faces came and adopted me, their names where Michael and Jenna. At first I was showered with love and affection, but suddenly one day their happy smiles turned into nasty sneers. They yelled and screamed at me how useless I was, and how I should have died with my family. Soon after I was awoken in the night and forced to sleep in the most terrifying place ro an eight year old girl, the attic. I have stayed up here continuously, never let out, for what my guess is many years. When I was first moved up here I asked where I would use the bathroom and to my disbelief they threw a bucket at me._ "There you little bitch, use that! And if I hear one word of complaining out of your mouth I will not hesitate to get the belt out." _Is all they told me. In my time up here they have beat me with everything you can think of, but what I believe is truly the best thing to have happened to me is that included books. When they are done they just toss the books aside and leave me alone in the dimly lit room. I started collect these books and have taught myself what I have been deprived of by not going to school.

I lay down, being careful of my beaten body, and just stare up at the ceiling. My mind starts to drift where it usually does in my countless hours of imprisonment, what the outside world is like. I haven't had a real human interaction in a long while and quite frankly am a bit afraid of what would happen to be if I did. Michael and Jenna and told me that they keep me up here to protect me from the danger of the outside world, stories of little girls being raped and killed or being used as slaves were told to me. I have grown old enough that I now know that is untrue, but still those stories are always in the back of my mind. I am afraid that if I somehow am able to leave this place what will happen to me.

My musings are broken off by the sound of voices down stairs. It must be the company that Michael said I must be silent for. The voices seemed to be raised in their volume than what normal conversation would use. "We do not have anyone else in this house! Why do you have a search warrant there is no need!...No, don't go up to the attic there is only old boxes up there!" What I recognise as Jenna's voice seems to be arguing with someone. "Well, if it is only boxes there shouldn't be a problem." Responds a voice that I have never heard before. Footsteps rush up the stair leading to the room that I am locked in. I push myself into the corner out of fear of what is coming. The footsteps stop and everything is quite except the muffled voices of people whispering. Suddenly the silence is broken, along with the door that leads to my cage. People in black clothing rush in, I squeak out in fear and back up into the corner trying to hide. One of the men look at me and then shouts, "Commander! Come here, we found her!" They found her? What does that even mean? A man wearing a blue tee-shirt walks in, he comes towards me while putting his hand out. On instinct I flinch away hoping he doesn't hurt me they could be like the monsters that have torchered me.

The man turns around and says, "She is in very bad shape. Not enough food or water and has many injuries. Go get the paramedics up here. And arrest Machel and Jenna Smith for holding Beatrice Prior here and abusing her." All the men turn and rush out of the room and I'm left with the man. Who is he and how does he know my name? "I'm Max, commander of the police force. We won't hurt you we just want to help." His hand touches my shoulder and I flinch back shaking my head. I don't want him to touch me, what will they do to me. "Hey, calm down it's ok. You see those people," He gestures to the people in white coming in the room, he grabs ahold of me, "They will help you and so will I." I start to thrash to get out of his grip. "Let me go! Your going to hurt me!" I start to scream. Suddenly a woman appears at my side, a sharp pain causes me to look at my arm, a needle is sticking out of it_.What is happening_? My world starts to go fuzzy, and then I'm immersed in pitch dark blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Closed Doors**

I do not own the Divergent books, or the products mentioned.

**Chapter Two**

A deep pulsating dull throb spreads throughout my body as if its flowing like the blood in my veins. My eyes remain closed, but even through my eyelids the light burns. Constant rhythmic beeping is all around me causes the blood in my head to pound against my skull. The air smells clean and sharp rather than the dull musky smell my body is used to. I lift my eyelids that seem to weigh twelve tons and immediately wish I didn't. The bright white light that greets me burns my eyes so much so that I begin to squint to see whats around me. All I see is the white speckled ceiling that is above me, I begin to wonder if I have left the world that has been my hell for so many years and am in heaven. The whooshing sound of air coming from my right causes me to turn my head. I see a woman in pastel pink puffy clothing enter the room. _What is she here for, will she hurt me?_ The once rhythmic beeping is now a fast paced one. The woman turns around and looks surprised to see that I am actually there. She then looks to the machine next to my bed and rushes over, "Honey, you're going to need to calm down. I promise you that I won't hurt you in any way." Her soft voice says. _She won't hurt me? Am I really out of the prison I've been forced to be in._ I look at her face, her chocolate brown eyes are soft and kind like her voice. As the beeping begins to slow her face starts to relax more, she puts a hand on my shoulder squeezing it, "Thank you." I open my mouth to respond and begin to cough loudly, the woman rushes over to a little table across the room and wheels it next to me. "Here sweety drink some water you'll feel better." She hands me a cold glass of water. The chilled water touches my lips as I take a sip it refreshes my throat and my tongue. "Thank you." I tell her whole heatedly.

The woman leaves when a man comes in holding a clip board, "Hello Beatrice, I'm your doctor my name is Dr. Matthews. Do you feel any pain or have any questions for me?" His voice shows no emotion, my guess is that he is acting professional. "Yeah, could you tell me what happened to me and how I got here?" My voice coming out like a scratchy whisper. He nods his head and flips a few pages on his clip board. The space between his eye brows furrows, "Well all we have down here is that you were held captive and abused. The police force intervened and got you out." _So they did help me. But why? How did they know who I was or that I even existed? _I stare absent mindedly at the wall and nod at what he is saying. After a few minutes of me ignoring what he has to say he leaves, either from me not listening or because he finished whatever he was saying to me.

For the remainder of the day varying people come in and out of the room I am in. Each time they all ask if I'm ok, or if I need anything. All they get in response is my silence, I haven't needed any help for the past years of my life and I sure as hell don't need it now. Besides me ignoring their questions about me I can't help but become irritated at the looks of pity I receive from each and every one of them. They do not need to concern themselves with me, or see my as an injured puppy. I reduce myself to staring out the window, the white blanket of snow that covers the ground lets me know that its winter. I have been deprived the privilege of being able to see what season it is for such a long time, being trapped in that dusty old attic with no windows to look out of. The sky doesn't have a cloud in sight so all I see is a large blue expanse that looks like it goes on forever._ The last time I have ever seen such a sight was before my family was killed, which my guess is a very long time ago. I wonder how long I was in that prison, how long it took for anyone to think "Where did that little girl with the bright blue eyes ever go?"._ Eventually, long after the sun has gone behind the horizon, my eyes begin to droop with the weight of sleep. With one last look at the now dark sky I close my eyes and succumb to the peacefulness that envelops me.

_The creek of the hinges instantly fill my body with fear. I look up only to be met with a harsh slap to the face. My cheek burns and my eyes fill with tears, my eyes widen as I hear the sound of a buckle being undone.__**No, anything but that.**__ The leather slips threw their holders, he holds the two ends and snaps them together quickly. I flinch at the sound of it entering my ears. Footsteps come close to me, each one has a louder thud than the last untill I see the tip of his shoes through my knees as I crouch down. For a few seconds I think maybe he isn't going to hurt me and he'll just leave. That thought doesn't have enough time to relax me completely when I hear the air being sliced by the belt as it comes down. It hits the top of my back and I scream out in pain. I regret doing so when I hear his laugh at me I forgot that he likes it when I express pain. The belt comes down onto my back over and over with increasing intensity. My lip is starting to bleed from me trying to stop my screams of agony, but when I don't make any noise he stops hitting my back and grabs me by the neck. He wraps the belt around my neck and then pulls at the ends, cutting off any air that tries to get into my lungs. With my body burning and my mind going fuzzy from lack of oxygen I finally start to scream. When I do I see that his eyes light up with the sick joyful feeling that he gets from seeing me in pain. _

I jolt up in the bed with sweat dripping down my face, sighing I realize that it was just a dream. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I look around the room and notice for the first time the presence of a woman. I don't think she works for the hospital judging by what she's wearing, with her short black hair, many piercings in her ear, and the worn leather jacket that she wears. Shes staring at me intently, _who is she and why is she here?_ "Hello Beatrice, my name is Tori I'm here to help you." She says like she knew what I was thinking before I even voiced it. _What is she here to help me with?_ "Um hi, what exactly are you here to help me with?" I question her, not knowing if I can trust her. Her mouth seems to perk up a little at the ends, like she is suppressing a smile, _did she hear how I don't like to talk to people? Shes different, unlike all the other people how have walked into this room she lacks the pitiful look that the rest wear when they see me._. With that she bends down and grabs a notebook and opens it, and reads its contents to me, "I am here to help you in a mental way. Now by all means I am not saying that you are crazy, just after your experience in that house with _those people_ you might not be in a fit state to go into the outside world." Her voice has so much venom in it when she said 'those people',_ how does she know about all of this? _ "Can I please ask _how _you know about all this,and _how_ the police found me?" My voice comes out much harsher then I intended it to, but at this moment I don't really care about anything other than her answer.

She clears her throat like this is a hard thing for her to say. _I wonder why that is._ "Well I knew your parents before they were...killed and I knew that they not only had a son but also a daughter." _Caleb._ She pauses while pursing her lips together. Letting out a deep sigh she continues, "When I heard the news of what happened it didn't say what happened to you. I'm a detective, well actually the top detective in the county, anyway I tracked you down to see what happened to you. When I saw what those _monsters _where doing to you I knew I had to help in any way possible. So me and the police force went undercover to retrieve the evidence necessary to arrest them and get you out. And I'm happy to say that it worked and your safe now." She looks at me with a gentle smile on her face, it reminds me of my mother's smile. _I can't believe that someone actually remembered me. She came and rescued me from my own personal hell. _I throw myself into her arms and hug her, she seems surprised at first and doesn't move. After a few seconds her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tightly. I wince because of my injuries, and she releases her grip on me.

"Now Beatrice, I'm not quite sure to what you were able to learn while you where with them. So I have to give you this test to see what you need to learn before you can go to a public school. It's ok if you don't know some of the things on here because you were locked up there from when you were eight to now, and your fifteen. Just try your best please." She hands me a packet of paper and a pencil and leaves the room. I set down the pile onto my lap and open up to the first page ad get started, _I just hope I'm not really far behind because of them, they don't need to ruin my life any further.._ After about an hour Tori comes back in and grades the test for me, she looks quite surprised her eyes widen and her mouth forms a small 'o' shape. _I really hope that's not a bad sign. _When she is done my hands are shaking with nervousness and anticipation of what she will say. She looks me in the eye and says, "Beatrice, you got a way above average score in every part, a perfect hundred. Where did you learn all this?" She asks her voice sounds like she is in awe. "When I was locked up in the attic they would beat me with all kinds of textbooks and then just leave them behind on the floor. I didn't have anything better to do so I read them and taught myself." I say, surprised that I did well at all. Her eyes harden when I mentioned that they best me, she _really does care about me_. _For once I'm happy to say that I was beat with books, if it means that they didn't damage my mind they only made it better. _

A few days later after the results of the test, I'm sitting with Tori when a thought comes to my mind, "Tori, where will I live now that... they are gone?" I asks, _saying their names has become too hard for me to do after what they did to me. _I sit there dreading her saying that I will be put up for adoption again. She looks up at me and smiles, "I talked to the police and they said that you could live with me, if you want to that is." Her answer sends me into the happiest felling I have ever had, I am so happy that I won't be put up for adoptions again. _I know that she is kind and won't hurt me._ I hug her tightly, now that my wounds are mostly healed, and whisper softly in her ear, "Thank you so much." _After seven years of being surrounded by cruel monsters I've finally met someone worth knowing._

**A/N **

** Hey guys, I just wanted to see how you like the story so far. And don't worry the fourtris will come soon enough, I promise. Thanks! And if you have any problems with my story or and questions feel free to pm me.**

** ~Tardislover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Closed Doors**

I do not own the Divergent book, or the products mentioned.

**Chapter Three**

The next few days are filled with a constant flow of nurses and Doctor Matthews coming in to make sure that I'm hydrated, well nourished, and in the best condition I can be in so I can leave the hospital._ Every night I still have nightmares about what happened to me, but I won't tell anyone because I can handle it. They don't need to be weighed down by my problems._

This morning I wake up and know instantly that something is different. The rhythmic beeping of the machines is gone and the room eerily silent without it. I sit up, my muscles stiff from not using them, and stretch my arms out above my head. I raise my hand to rub out the crusty sleep from the corner of my eyes, turn my head and notice a neatly folded pile of clothes on the hard, dull blue table next to my bed. On top of the pile is a little note with swirling black print on it. I gently reach over and grab it, "Beatrice, todays the day that you can leave the hospital and come to live with me. I brought you some clothes (The smallest I could find) for you to change into after they let you take a shower. I'll be there to pick you up around one o'clock. ~Tori" Reds the words printed on the off white note card. _I can finally leave the hospital. I can go outside and feel the sun on my skin, the privilege I have dreamed of for seven years._ I look out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise over the bare trees and bath the landscape in an orange glow. I smile thinking _I can start my new life today without the fear of being beaten daily. I will be strong and fearless._

I sit in my bed with the television on, bathing me in its color. It's only seven thirty in the morning and I assume I will have to wait a bit longer for the staff to come in and let me shower. I don't even really listen to the t.v. all that much, I keep looking outside anticipating the moment that I can go out. After about an hour and a half a nurse comes in holding a tray, "Here darling, some breakfast before you leave." She says as the tray is set gently on my lap, it's weight making my legs sink into the mattress a little more. A bright red apple and luke warm oatmeal, I can smell the cinnamon they added to it and my mouth begins to water. _I can't believe that just over a week ago I couldn't keep down water never mind a whole breakfast. And before that I never got much more to eat than just a piece of stale bread._ With the spice of the cinnamon still on my tongue after I finished the bowl, I take a bite of the juicy apple the flavors combine in my mouth perfectly.

The next hour of my life are very quite and spent staring out the window, until Doctor Matthews comes in holding his clip board with my information on it. "Well as you know you are being discharged today, I will have some nurses help you to the bathroom. Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions or need any help." He smiles at me and hurriedly leaves the room, his white lab coat billowing behind him. Moments later a nurse with blonde hair and lavender scrubs comes in holding a basket and helps me carry the clothes Tori left me to the bathroom. Once inside I lock the door and set everything down on the white counter next to the sink. I look at myself in the mirror and see a tired young girl with dark circles under her dull blue eyes from lack of sleep, due to my nightmares. My blonde hair is long going past my butt its matted and damaged, so I take a brush and rake it through my hair. _My hair had been neglected for so long, it will probably need a few washes before its really clean. I haven't been able to use a shower or even look at myself in the mirror for so long I didn't even remember what I looked like._ I start to strip off the hospital gown I have worn ever since I got here, being that it didn't really cover much of my body it doesn't make a difference once its off.

I turn around, holding my hair to the side, and look at my back. I cringe when I look at it. _It's worse than I thought it would be. _What would be the flawless white skin of my back is now littered with scars all over it. They look angry with the harsh pink color contrasting with my skin,I turn back around and see that there are also scars on my hip bones, _I didn't think I would have to remember those times. _Shaking my head I continue undressing my self and get into the shower. The warm water pelts down on my back warming my eternally ice-cold body. I grab the shampoo and start lathering it into my hair_, I haven't had clean hair in so long this feels like Christmas_. Once done with my hair I wash my body and shave my legs and under arms. I get out of the shower with the steam billowing out behind me, stepping on the chilled tiles. I grab the basic black bra and underwear and slip them both on, then I pick up the shirt that Tori brought me and see that it's really a sweater. With its dark thick grey fibers it's really soft I check the size and see that it is an extra small. I slip it on over my head and see that it goes down to mid-thigh, _considering my small frame from not being fed regularly over the years, I'm surprised that it fits me this well_. I pull on the tights and boots that also were sitting with the sweater and start to brush my hair and dry it with the hair dryer in the bathroom.

When I step out of the bathroom I see that Tori is there waiting for me. "Hey Bea," _The nick name she gave me_. "Sorry about how big the sweater is, but at least the tights fit you." She says as she stands up from the small black chair and comes to hug me, "They're perfect. Much better than what I have ever had before." I say into her hair, she pulls back and looks at me, her green irises harden telling me that she doesn't like me joking around with what happened to me. I look down at my shoes ashamed for making it look like I don't appreciate the things she has done for me. Just then the door opens and Doctor Matthews comes in with the paper work that Tori fills out so I can be discharged. While she does that we both eat the tuna sandwiches that a nurse brought in. When Tori completes all the forms and hands them into the nurse station we begin out journey through the hospital to the main entrance. As we walk down the empty stair cases I finally notice how big this place really is. _They help so many people, I wonder how many of the are like me. Beaten and battered they would come in here to be healed and to start a new life. I can't stand the thought of others being treated the way I was, like a savage animal. _

Tori and I reach the end of the stair and go to the front desk. The woman there tells us that we are all set to go, Tori guides me to the transparent sliding glass doors. We step through and I'm met with a rush of ice-cold air, when my eyes adjust to the light I see the beautiful snow falling lightly down. _This is the world outside of my torcher chamber I have been desperate to see for so long._

_**A/N I hope you guys like it so far. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**_


End file.
